


Writing to Belgium From France

by Booksimonseesmorphine



Series: Simon's Coping with Writer's Block [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, French Jean Kirstein, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jean gets lonely, Jean has a french accent, Jean is from Fance, Kinda making this up as I go, Late Night Conversations, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Marco has a Belgium accent, Marco is from Belgium, Mentions of Jean and Mikasa, Mina is a baker, Mrs.Bodt has no shame when it comes to embarrassing her son, OC (Dimitri) - Freeform, Pen Pals, Petra is an English teacher, Rich boy Jean, Silly text messages between two dorks, Slow Build, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writer's Block, slight mention of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booksimonseesmorphine/pseuds/Booksimonseesmorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jean is a senior in his private school in France. Recently, his teacher had an idea of giving her English students the opportunity to write to a pen pal. Jean gets paired up with a young man named Marco, who is currently living in Belgium. After countless letters sent between the pair and many months later, Marco sees it to be a good time to exchange numbers and possibly Skype Usernames.Jean is hesitant at first but slowly agrees and Marco couldn't be happier, however, how will they feel when they meet for the first time in person?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (1) New Message

   Jean has lived in France for most of his life. Being an only child has it perks but not always. Jean has recently gotten lonely due to his parents always traveling because of work.

Laying in his bed, Jean turned to his side to peer at the alarm clock perched up on his nightstand. Rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes, he picked up the clock and waited for his eyes to adjust to the brightness outside his window. 

"Mm, it's only 6:30 a.m, why am I awake..? I still have like ten minutes until I have to get up. ugh.." Jean groaned and plopped back down on his fluffy pillow, attempting to get comfortable again. Sadly, his "almost" rest was cut short when he heard a loud knock on his door. 

"Réveillez-vous Jean!" Came a voice from beyond the wooden door. Jean tried to ignore his mother from waking him up, but the knock just got louder and more impatient. Jean threw his covers over his head when he heard his large door click open. 

 "Cinq minutes de plus maman" Jean mumbled into his pillow while his mom strolled to his over sized window to open the velvet curtains. The sunlight lit up his red room and reflected off his hardwood flooring causing a glare to shine through his covers and make his eyes squint. His mom sat on the side of his king sized mattress and ruffled his hair that was poking out from the top of his blankets. 

"Maintenant fils" she smiled lightly as Jean shook his head. She sighed and stood up making her way to the door. "Better hurry up, Dimitri is making breakfast." His mom giggled when Jean shot up and rushed toward his bedroom door.

Jean didn't care that he was only wearing bedtime pants and no shirt. Dimitri was Jean's favorite chef/ butler and the only person he'd wake up to when it came to breakfast. Jean hurried down the long hallways until he popped out and jumped on the staircase railing, sliding down on his ass and landing gracefully on the bottom floor. Running toward the dining room table, Jean had forgotten that he still had socks and and that the maids _just_ waxed the floors.

"O-oh shit.." Jean skidded to a stop but lost his balance and slipped.  The boy slid a few feet away from the opening to the dinning room while feeling a slight burn on his hip. A few maids saw him skid and burst into laughter while they did their chores. 

"Ow..damn that hurt." Jean sat up and rubbed the back of his head while he felt a pair of eyes fall on him from above. Jean glanced upwards to see Dimitry extending his gloved hand to help the young man to his feet. 

"Bonjour monsieur." He smiled sweetly as Jean grabbed his hand. Dimitri was a tall, dark haired man who had been with Jean's family for years. Jean grinned and gave him a nod.

"Morning, breakfast ready?" He inquired as the chef/butler nodded. Jean walked over to the table to join his mother for a morning cup of tea and waffles before he had to walk to his class. Jean was a rich kid, but regardless of social class, he still had to attend some type of schooling.

 Jean didn't mind, in fact he enjoyed the small class he had in the private building that held about sixteen students that were of the same social class as him. Glancing at the suspended clock above the fireplace, Jean inhaled his breakfast and tea then ran to his room to get ready for the day.

\-----------

  After saying goodbye to his Mum, Jean walked outside and made his way to his class. The weather outside was a bit cloudy and nippy but didn't bother Jean any.  

 Jean had to wear a school uniform that consisted of a button down pale blue shirt and white vest along with black pants and dress shoes. France was always busy in the morning with all the hustle and bustle going on around him. 

From the morning traffic, to the patrons chattering at a near by Cafe.  Jean reached in his pocket to retrieve his iPod and pop in the ear buds. Not wanting to hear the traffic that went on beside him as he walked.

Jean scrolled through his music until he found the song he was looking for. Smirking to himself, Jean maneuvered his way to his course while listing to "Personal Jesus by Depeche Mode". 

Humming the melody to himself, he hiked up the stairs to the building and opened the double doors. The building was small and resembled a brick house that someone may have lived in before. Nothing flashy, just simple and comfortable with desks, a teacher's desk and a white board. 

Walking in, there was the others that were already present, just two guys and a girl who were in the middle of a conversation that Jean gratefully ignored. The rest of the class was ether sleeping or studying. 

_"Nerds."_ Jean scoffed and grunted when he kicked the leg of a sleeping student's desk. Causing them to wake up and jump out of their skin. Jean snickered to himself and shook his head.  The boy sighed and took his seat after taking his ear buds out, waiting for his teacher to show up. 

Ms. Ral was a certified English professor, the best of the best and was always full of energy. She was  full of surprises and today was one of those days. Ms. Ral knocked on the door then opened it,slid in and gave her class a wave. After placing her bag and book down on the wooden desk, she spoke up. 

 "Bonne classe du matin" Ms. Ral was short with auburn hair, she had pretty eyes and was seemed to be happy to see her class. The students smiled back at her while she pulled out her chair to take a seat. "I wanted to try something different today." she affirmed while the class and Jean sat there in wonderment on what it was she wanted to do.  Ms. Ral turned to her bag and pulled out a folder. Holding it up for the students to observe. **  
**

"You kids have worked very hard this year and I think it's way over due that we try something fun." Ms. Ral stood up and picked up a whiteboard marker and began to write. Jean's curiosity peaked while he watched his teacher's shoulders move as she wrote. The woman moved out of the way and pointed to her statement on the board. 

"Pen pals?" Jean questioned as she nodded her head and putting the cap on her purple marker.  

"Exactly, Pen Pals form various parts of Europe. I signed up our class for this and received sixteen volunteers this morning. So, in order to make this fair, I'll call out your name, and you give me a number anywhere form one to sixteen, got it?"  The teacher picked up the folder once more and began to name off the names present in her classroom.   


"Jean, your number?" She questioned as Jean pondered then stated simply that he wanted number seven. "Number Seven is a young man named Marco Bodt from Belgium." Jean frowned then sighed and shook his head "yes".

_"I was hoping for a hot female that be from around here..Or at least not five hours away. "_ Jean thought to himself then sank in his seat. He didn't pay much attention the rest of the session. When Ms. Ral was finished she placed the address cards of the Pen Pals at the top of her desk. 

"Don't forget your Pen Pal's address card! I want a thoughtful letter tomorrow morning!" Jean began to pack his things then make his way toward the desk to pick up his _"pal's"_ card before leaving for the day. 

_"Marco hm?"_ Jean's thoughts bounced in his head. _"What do I even write about?"_   He huffed while hiking back to his home, placing his ear buds back into his ears in order to ignore the world and his thoughts. 

\---------

 Walking into his home, Jean strolled to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before starting his project. Once he approached the fridge, he came across a note plastered on the door.

_"Jean, I had to go to Germany for work. I'll be back sometime next week._

_-Love always,_

_Mom."_

Jean frowned and slammed the door shut. "This is annoying..they _always_ leave without me.." Jean grumbled while miserably making his way to his room,not wanting to be bothered while he thought about what to write to his new friend and how unfair it was that his parents got to travel all the time.

Jean slipped into his quarters and took his vest and shoes off. He hated his uniform with a passion, but knew he had to wear it to school. Stupid rules were strictly enforced with Ms.Ral.

Jean changed into something more comfortable that consisted of basketball shorts and a tank top.  After throwing his book bag on his bed, Jean reached for his laptop and opened the machine. Sitting on top of his neatly made bed, Jean began to think up of ways to introduce himself to Marco. He double clicked on the Microsoft Word icon and pressed the "blank page" option. 

_"Hey there my name is Jean."_.No...that sounds stupid." He stated and erased the sentence _._

_"Hi I'm.."_ Again he erased it.

"Hey I'm Jean and WRITING THIS SHIT IS HELLA HARD AND I'M LIKE DYING OVER HERE THIS IS BULLCRAP." Jean reread the words in his head and face palmed himself.

"Why...just why,," He moaned and ran a hand through his ash blond hair. Finally an idea sparked in his head and inspiration hit him like a rock. 

_" Bonjour mon nom est Jean, il est très agréable de vous parler, (Hello my name is Jean, it is very nice talking to you), I'm 18 years old and live in France. And your from Belgium eh? How is it there? Weather nice? Does it get boring there? Cause it sure as hell get's boring here sometimes. A Bit about me if you're interested yeah?_

_Well, I enjoy drawing and walking around the town at night. It's beautiful honestly. My main language is French obviously but I'm sure you know that ahhaha. I'm a single child and prefer it that way. Honestly that's all I got, talk to you soon I hope. :)_

_-Jean K._

"Not bad." Jean hit the print button and sprang from his bed to retrieve the paper and neatly fold it into an envelope he had present on his computer table. Jean walked over to his book bag and slipped the letter in gently between his notebook and textbook.

The rest of the afternoon, Jean spent his time researching what life was like in Belgium, completely losing track of time and skipping dinner for the night. The boy was to engulfed in the lesson he was teaching himself to really care about missing supper. 

**\--------**

 The next morning, Jean got himself up and ready for his class. Once he slipped his uniform on, he strolled down to stairwell and grabbed an apple before leaving his home for the day. Walking silently while listening to music, Jean entered the building like he did yesterday but there was a different vibe to the classroom this morning.

It felt more _exciting_ to him then normal, but hey he wasn't complaining. In fact, Jean was excited to send his letter to Marco and couldn't wait to hear form him even though this was their first letters to be sent. Ms.Ral was already seated when Jean sat down at his desk.

The Students all had their letters out and ready to be collected, Jean took this as his cue to do the same and place his in front of him in hopes that the parchment will get to Marco safely.  

"Morning, everyone have their letters ready?" She asked while the class said "yes" in unison. "Good, I'll collect them and send them out tonight. Remember, it may take a while for your Pen Pal to reply and get your letters. It depends on where they are" Ms. Ral gestured for her class to come forward and plop the letters in an over sized envelope.

Jean emerged for his seat and happily placed the letter to Marco in the envelope. Taking his seat, Jean began to think of what to write to his soon to be friend.

_"Should I send a picture next time? Too soon? Or maybe..nah"_ Jean shook the thought and wrote down his homework for the night. 

About a week or two later, Ms.Ral came in with the same envelop that had the letters from Jean's class inside. "Who's ready for their Pen Pal replies?" She inquired and Jean smiled lightly, he wasn't ready, he was _ecstatic_.

There was something that sent a thrill through Jean's being  when it came to this, writing to Marco, however, Jean didn't understand what made this Pen Pal idea so exciting. His thoughts came to a halt when he heard Ms.Ral call his name, "Jean, Marco wrote you back, would you like to come up and grab it?" She questioned as a blush dusted Jean's pale cheeks. 

"Coming Ma'am." He stated while standing up and walking to her desk to take hold of the letter. Once seated, Jean tore open the envelope and began to read to himself. 

_"Hallo Jean! Mein Name ist Marco, es ist schön, zu dir zu reden. (Hello Jean! My name is Marco it's nice talking to you!) I'm 18 as well but my birthday is coming up soon! Belgium is nice, very busy but it's not too bad from where I'm at. It's peaceful and calm despite my jumpy cat who get's scared from the littlest things!_

_As for the weather, I'm pretty sure it's pleasant outside, It was raining earlier and I didn't have much time to plant any flowers sadly._

_And you like to draw!? How cool! Maybe you can send me a picture sometime? I'm sure you're a good artist.  I enjoy gardening and baking lots of sweets for my Mama and family. Plus reading is a big thing in my home as well. Seeing as you're an only child, I'm slightly jealous. I have a younger brother who is such a pain in my behind! But I love him so._

_How's France? Is is really romantic? All the stories I have read tell tales of romantik, and apparently all the good food you have there. But hey we have REALLY good waffles. I love Belgium waffles, simply lecker. My main language is French as well, but I prefer German. I recently moved from Germany to Belgium so my french is a tad rusty. I hope to hear from you soon Jean! "_

_Sprechen Sie bald!_

_Marco Bodt_

 

\--------- 

Jean beamed at the letter and kept rereading it during his class. He could practically _hear_ and _feel_ the excitement coming from Marco and this was just from the Belgium boy writing him back. 

_"This is probably the most cutest thing I have ever read. It feels nice to have someone actually want to talk to you."_ Jean smiled warmly and pretty much ignore the lesson Ms.Ral was teaching for the fourth time.

Jean leaned over and picked up his school bag to grab his notepad. He had so much he wanted to ask Marco and decided now was a perfect time to jot down some ideas for his next letter. Jean practiced what he was going to write next  on a fresh piece of lined paper. 

_"Marco,_

_Dude I have so many questions for you it's like nuts. First off I wouldn't mind sending you a drawing, any ideas? Plus you like to garden? Cool, what type of plants do you like? And for the romance part pfft ha spare me, there is hardly any. The only romance I see is on the télévision and even that is fake._

_Sorry I'm kind of awkward when it comes to writing I keep drawing blanks. Are you in school still? And when's your B-Day?"_

Jean ran a hand through his hand as he continued to write to his Pen Pal. He felt less weird talking to Marco once he read the letter over and over again. He even read it on his way home that night. Seeing as his mum and dad wouldn't home for a while, Jean took the opportunity to work on his final draft letter to Belgium after he changed out of his uniform and into his night clothes.

That night, Jean finished his reply to Marco and drifted to sleep. Jean smiled when his head hit the pillow while the feeling of being a little less lonely now that he had a new friend to talk to.   


	2. (2) Letters from Me too You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jean strolled up the stairs and into his room like he always did. Nothing new and exciting came along until the idea of having a Pen Pal shot up. He needed a friend to talk to, vent too..just someone to call a best friend and finding those was damn near impossible when it came to Jean Kirschtein. 
> 
> Plopping on his bed, he didn't bother changing out of his uniform, he was feeling to sluggish and tired to give a damn. Jean sprawled out on his over sized mattress as he admired the ceiling, his thoughts dancing around in his head."
> 
> \--->((Just a heads up, Jean speaks to the staff in French. Be prepared for conversations and such))

  Jean woke up the following morning to his alarm clock going off. Reaching over to hit the “snooze button”, Jean groaned and emerged from his blanket fortress. His curtains were pulled back, displaying a pleasant view of the city and the morning sky.  

Rubbing the sleepless out of his eyes, Jean pulled the covers away from himself and slipped out from his bed, hissing at the coldness that caressed his feet when they hit the hardwood flooring. “Oh merde c'est froid!” He whined as he walked the his double doors and down the halls.

The blond was feeling less excited today due to the cold weather. _“Cold weather and I do not mix well”_ he thought while strolling down the vast halls to the kitchen, where the maids were cleaning and chefs were cooking.

One of the chefs glanced over to Jean and smiled sweetly, “Ah, je vois le jeune monsieur est éveillé et bien” The staff all glanced over at him with a smile and some waving. Jean offered the staff a small grin then huffed a sigh.

“Pas vraiment, je me sens un peu malade aujourd'hui. Ce temps froid n'aide pas du tout.” One of the chefs put her bowl of pancake mix down on the counter before making her way over to where Jean stood. She brushed her hands off on her apron then placed a gentle hand on the boy’s forehead.

“Vous êtes un peu chaud, oui, peut-être un peu de thé avant de partir pour la classe?” She offered as Jean withdrew his head away from her hand, gazeing up at the suspended clock on the wall of the kitchen as he did so.

“Non merci, je n'ai pas assez de temps, peut-être quand je rentre à la maison?” The servant smiled softly and nodded. “D'accord monsieur, votre thé sera prêt quand vous revenez.”

“Merci” Jean stated before turning on his heel to leave and get ready for the day. Strutting up the stairs and to the bathroom, The blond  began to have second thoughts about his letter to Marco.However, the envelope was already sealed. No way of turning back now, he didn't have the time.  

Jean stepped into the pristine bathroom, polished mirrors and clean floor tiles were an everyday thing for Jean, thus resulting in the room lacking color. The boy hummed when he stepped over to the bath and turned the dial to “H”. He drew the curtain back after stripping himself of his night clothes.

“Mmm, so nice..” He grinned like a moron and sighed in contentment before slipping his eyes shut, relaxing into the warm waterfall effect of the water. Jean stayed in the restroom for what seemed like a few passing moments,that is, until a certain butler knocked on the door.

"Monsieur vous allez être en retard pour la classe si vous ne vous dépêchez pas" came a voice from beyond the closed door.

“Dimitri! What time is it?!” Jean yelled out loud enough for him to hear. 

“près de huit monsieur.” Jean’s eyes snapped open as he turned the water off and quickly jumped out of the shower, wrapping his towel around his waist and speeding out the door, nearly knocking down the butler.

“Shit shit shit! I’m gonna be late!” Jean gripped his towel tightly while he ran to his room to retrieve his uniform and quickly get dressed before grabbing his bag.  The teen rushed down the stairs and toward the front door. 

"Attendez monsieur! Voulez-vous le petit déjeuner avant de partir?" A maid yelled out to the rushing teen.

"Je n'ai pas le temps! Je vais être en retard peut-être plus tard ouais?" Jean called before opening the door and running down the busy streets of Paris to his school. 

\----------------

  _"Ugh! I can't be late Ms.Ral will be pissed.."_ He maneuvered his way his way through the crowd, not taking into mind that he most likely stepped on about ten individual's feet. Jean turned the corner, the building in sight.

_“I’m gonna make it!”_ He pushed himself to go faster as he nearly tripped up the stairs. Panting heavily, Jean opened the door and strolled into his classroom. Gazing up at the clock, he mentally high fived himself. _“Five minutes to spare! Hell yes!”_ Exhaling heavily, Jean took his seat and fixed his uniform.

“Good Morning Class.” Ms.Ral chimed as she entered. “Anyone have a reply to their Pal?” She inquired as Jean’s hand shot up.

“I do ma’am.” He stated simply as she grinned. 

“Fantastic, please bring it up front.” She gestured Jean along with any others to come forward. Jean reached down toward his bag and grabbed his letter out.

_“Get too Marco safely alright?”_  He thought while walking up to Ms.Ral and handing the parchment over. 

"Thank you Jean,have a seat." She breathed while placing his letter in the envelope. Jean nodded as he returned to his desk,pulling out a piece of notebook paper like he did yesterday after sitting. 

_"Alright..More Ideas."_ He pondered as he recalled his letter while twiddling his pen between his forefinger and thumb. The student ran a frustrated hand through his hear as his thought process had came to a halt.  

_“Dear Marco,_

_I wouldn't mind sending you a drawing sometime, maybe for your birthday? Anyway, France is kind of lonely and crap and well, I don't see my parents too often..not seeing them kinda gets to you after a while._

_You’re lucky you get to see yours. Mine are in Germany and won't be back until god knows when. But enough with the touchy feely crap. For the romance? Cut me some slack, (I live in Paris by the way, You think there'd be more.)_

_There is none. I mean, yeah you see random couples kiss here and there but it’s nothing compared to the romance novels you read. I dunno, I suck at writing and such..Hope to hear from you soon,okay?_

_-Jean K. :)”_

Jean scribbled down some ideas in hopes they'd turn into a longer letter rather than a few sentences. _"Marco deserves that much, the kid poured his feelings (well, sort of) into his letter..so why am I having such trouble thinking of ways to start a conversation..I mean it'd be easier if we had each other numbers or something..maybe I'll wait till he asks for mine? Gah, damn it I seriously have to-_  Jean's mind came to a halt when Ms.Ral announced that it was time to leave for the day. 

"Alright Everyone! Do you have your Homework written down?" She asked as Jean jerked in his seat. 

"W-Wait I didn't get a chance to write it down!" Jean called out before Ms.Ral erased it. 

"Well stop daydreaming and focus Jean." She snapped as Jean nodded.

"Sorry ma'am." He glanced to the side then back at the board. Jean jotted down his assignment then made for the door. 

\-----------

  The streets of Paris were busy around the time Jean left around eleven. Cars zooming past him, people chattering and having a grand ol' time. Children laughing, dogs barking as he passed houses all the while, he was listening to his I Pod, not hearing a thing.  

While on his hike through the town, he thought about Marco's reply and his own response.  "I'm thinking too much.." Jean whispered to himself as he walked with the crowd and ended up at his house thus trotting up the stairs and into the freshly polished foyer.   

" Bonne soirée, sir, votre thé est dans la cuisine, puis-je vous offrir quelque chose d'autre?" A near by maid smiled warmly at the blond as he shook his head after taking his shoes off and leaving them at the door.  

"Non merci, je suis très bien." Jean made his way to the kitchen to grab his beverage and a snack. The boy noticed the workers busying themselves with preparation of lunch and house work. He glanced downwards at his fancy tea cup and saucer underneath. He noticed a small pastry on the side of the cup with a small note attached to it. Reaching out and grabbing it he shook his head, giggling lightly as he read it. It was a _"Get well Soon"_ note from the Kitchen staff.

"I swear these employees." He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink, giving a satisfying shutter as the liquid teased his taste buds.  Jean strolled up the stairs and into his room like he always did.  Nothing new and exciting came along until the idea of having a Pen Pal shot up. He needed a friend to talk to, vent too..just someone to call a best friend and finding those was damn near impossible when it came to Jean Kirschtein. 

Plopping on his bed, he didn't bother changing out of his uniform, he was feeling to sluggish and tired to give a damn. Jean sprawled out on his over sized mattress as he admired the ceiling, his thoughts dancing around in his head.

"I need hobbies." He spoke to himself before an idea hit him. Springing from his bed, Jean reached underneath his bed to retrieve his sketchbook and pencils.  Making his way over to the double window and pulling it open, Jean sat on the deck that was present outside his window while the wind shifted his hair to the side and back again.

It's simplicity consisted of two plants and two chairs, but the view made up for it's lack of creativity.  Pulling up a chair, Jean began to draw the horizon he saw everyday outside his bedroom window, which consisted of buildings, clotheslines, roofs of other's houses and of course, the  Eiffel Tower in the distance. 

Jean reached into his pocket to pull out his music before his hand went to work on drawing what he saw.

Time passed and the sun was setting on another day Jean spent by himself and with the staff. He liked the staff, all the men and women were very kind to the teen as he spent most of his time in his room. The blond was highly focused on his artwork, not wanting to lose his spark of inspiration, he didn't hear his butler come in and ask him if he was ready for dinner. 

"Jean? êtes-vous prêt pour le dîner?" Dimitri asked kindly, watching Jean's shoulder move with every stroke of his pencil. However Jean didn't reply due to him not hearing the man. "Ah, The young sir is drawing again..I'll leave it on your table." Dimitri whispered lowly as he turned on his heel to make Jean's dinner layout on his desk. 

Jean stayed up late that night in hopes of finishing his atmospheric work of art. His determination never faltered, thus causing him to draw until the wee hours of the morning.

"I gotta get some sleep." Jean grumbled as he emerged for his seat, making his way into his room and noticing his dinner on his desk. Which was now very frigged.  Shrugging, Jean peeled off his outfit and laid on his bed in his boxers but not before gazing at his alarm clock on his night stand. 

_"1:47 a.m"_ It read as Jean sighed, tucking himself in for what was left of the night. 

\---------

 The week passed in a blur and before he knew it, Ms.Ral was calling him up to get his letter from Marco. "Here you go Jean, enjoy." She stated simply while Jean took the parchment from her grasp and smiled. 

"Thanks Ms.Ral." He nodded than made his way back to his seat, eager to open his letter.  

_"Dear Jean,_

_I'm sorry to hear about your Eltern..Maybe things will look up? Hopefully ,I wish you the best!  As for my birthday, it's June 16th and a hand drawn picture would be a wonderful gift.  So nett von Ihnen!_

_And also, no need to worry about your writing skills I enjoy the letters I've gotten from you..Even though it has only be two, but hey we're getting there right?  I live in the outskirts of the City of Brussels just a heads up for you to. And  Paris huh...oh fancy?_

_Wow, I bet the night life is beautiful and such and an amazing picture to draw too!  When is your Birthday Jean? Did it pass? If so, Happy late birthday Pen Pal!  ^-^ Have any plans for your future? Want any pets? My kitty's name is Mistress Fur ball, the one I told you about in my first reply?_

_It's funny, actually, when I was writing this, she freaked out due to a thunder storm and spilled my drink all over my first copy, I nearly threw her out the window!  But I'd never do that cause I love my cat. Sorry for rambling about Mistress, I enjoy telling friends about her and her wacky antics!  
_

_I told my Mama about having a Pen Pal and her reaction was literately utter confusion, she didn't get it until I explained. This was her reaction.._

_"Ein neuer Freund? Wirklich jetzt? Vielleicht sollten wir ihm ein Bild von dir?" (A new friend? Really now? Maybe we should give him a picture of you?) My Mama insisted that you have a picture of me, why I don't know...So behind this piece of paper is a picture of yours truly..Hope to get one of you sometime too okay?_

_I really enjoy talking to you, Jean. Hope to hear from you again!_

_Ihr Freund,_

_Marco Bodt."_

_"Behind this piece of paper is a picture of him?"_ Jean thought as he dug through the envelop, feeling around until a corner poked his finger. Jean drew his eye brows together as he slid his hand out while gripping the picture.

The photo was blank, nothing but white and a logo on the back-

_"Wait."_  He sighed and turned the picture around, immediately seeing the smiling Belgium boy, Jean's cheeks lit up in a deep blush.   _  
_

_"Oh, holy shit."_

Marco had on a red hoodie that presented his High school logo on the front, along with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that drew Jean's blush to go even deeper. _"My god so many..freckles. A-and that smile it's pretty much beaming."_ He snickered lightly as he glanced over the picture again. 

The picture only showed his upper half  but Jean didn't mind,not one bit. _"I have to send him a pic now."_ Jean pondered while getting up from his desk and leaving for the day. Clearly not paying attention to the lesson for the unknowingly number of times these past few weeks. 

Paris wasn't so busy this morning, people were ether at work or strolling along the sidewalk while cars passed. Jean pulled his Ipod out and put his ear buds in, drowning out the world around him as smiled on his way home. Thinking about the beaming Belgium boy in the picture which was not settled nicely between to books in his backpack

\-----------

Opening the front door, Jean peered in before stepping inside and taking his dress shoes off and walking toward the staircase. Every once and a while, Jean would pass a staff member thus them exchanging glances and a quick hello before he trotted up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Closing the door behind him, Jean threw his bag on his bed and slipped his vest off. "Should I send him a picture in my school uniform or just lounge clothes?" Jean spoke up before grabbing his cell phone off the nightstand and pressing the Camera option. 

"This outfit will do." He confessed while snapping a photo of himself in his mirror. 

"Ugh, no, I look like a dweeb." He sighed and decided to take another one and about fifteen more until he was satisfied.   

"Finally." He stated while sending the attachment to the printer and picking it up once the machine spat it out. "Alright, third letter needs to be typed up and my pic is done."

He moved back to his desk to grab his laptop and begin typing up his ideas, in hopes that they'd be longer than a few statements. The minutes ticked by, dark sky turned to a lighter shade of black as the boy rubbed his sleepy eyes before saving his letter,shutting his computer down and lazily falling on his bed.

"'M tired.." He whined while his eyes slipped shut and taking him into a deep slumber. In the middle of the night, Jean woke up from a nightmare,panting heavily and running a shacking hand through his damp hair, Jean turned his lights on and strolled to his book bag to grab the parchment that Marco sent to him for comfort.

The boy reread the two letters over and over until he picked up Marco's smiling photograph. Leaning back into his fluffy pillows, Jean smiled lightly up at the photo, feeling calmer now that his thoughts ceased. 

"Marco..I look forward to talking to you too..It's highly enjoyable..honestly." Jean whispered while shifting to his side, laying the Belgium boy's photo besides him as he slipped into unconscious for the remainder of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forget 4 chapters! I'm keeping this going :D  
> (Also, I only wrote the Fic, AU idea is not mine.)
> 
> Jean's (and some staff) French lines (Thanks to Google Translate, if there is a mistake, I apologize)
> 
> "Oh merde c'est froid!"-(Oh shit this is cold!)  
> "Ah, je vois le jeune monsieur est éveillé et bien-(Ah, I see the young gentleman is awake and well)  
> "Pas vraiment, je me sens un peu malade aujourd'hui. Ce temps froid n'aide pas du tout - (Not really, I feel a little sick today. The cold weather does not help at all)  
> "Vous êtes un peu chaud, oui, peut-être un peu de thé avant de partir pour la classe?"-(You are a little hot, yes, perhaps some tea before going to class?)  
> "Non merci, je n'ai pas assez de temps, peut-être quand je rentre à la maison?"-(No thank you, I do not have enough time, maybe when I get home?)  
> "D'accord monsieur, votre thé sera prêt quand vous revenez."-(Okay sir, your tea will be ready when you return.)  
> "Merci"-(Thank you)  
> "Monsieur vous allez être en retard pour la classe si vous ne vous dépêchez pas"-(Sir you are going to be late for class if you do not hurry)  
> "près de huit monsieur"-(nearly eight sir.)  
> "Attendez monsieur! Voulez-vous le petit déjeuner avant de partir?"-(Wait sir! Want breakfast before leaving?)  
> "Je n'ai pas le temps! Je vais être en retard peut-être plus tard ouais?"-(I do not have time! I'll be late maybe later yeah?)  
> "Bonne soirée, sir, votre thé est dans la cuisine, puis-je vous offrir quelque chose d'autre?"- (Good evening sir, your tea is in the kitchen, can I get you something else?)  
> "Non merci, je suis très bien"-(No thank you I'm fine)  
> "Jean? êtes-vous prêt pour le dîner?"-(Jean, are you ready for dinner?)
> 
> -Marco's German Lines (Same as above ^^^^)  
> "Eltern"-(Parents)  
> "So nett von Ihnen!"-(So kind of you!)  
> "Ihr Freund,"-(You Friend)


	3. (3) Days until His Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Marco,  
> What do you do when you feel down in the dumps? Sorry if it's a weird question to ponder on but I was curious..When I'm upset..or even just lonely (being an only child with parents who are always away get's at you like I said before) I tend to draw or just look outside at the scenery. I talk to my butler, Dimitri a lot..At least I think I do, he's like..a father figure to me,you know? He cares for me and I remember one time when Dimitri just started serving my family and I, I was a curious little pain in the ass when I was younger. I asked him to push me on my swing and make me touch the clouds. Sadly, my adventure came to an end when I felt the urge to jump off my swing and completely screw up my knee. You should have seen the look on his face when he scooped me up and ran to my Mother. Ha! It was wonderful. But the funny thing was is that Dimitri didn't know my parents traveled a lot. They've been doing it ever since I can remember..Putting me in the care of he staff due to them not being able to bring me along. Kinda unfair right?"

  Jean didn't wake up on his own that morning, Dimitri knocked on the double doors and asked to come in. Without a reply, the butler let himself in, making his way over to the young master’s bed to shake him awake. “Monsieur, il est temps de se réveiller” He whispered as Jean turned to face the man and rub at his eyes.

“D-Dimitri...what time is it?” Jean asked while in the middle of a yawn.

“It’s about seven o’clock sir, I’m sorry to wake you so early-”

“Nah, no worries, I meant to get up anyway.” Jean interrupted while sitting up, his bed sheets sliding down his chest and pooling at his lap. Dimitri glanced down at the boy while knitting his brows together.

”Sir, may I ask you an inquire?” Jean looked up at his companion while cocking a thin blond eyebrow.

“Go for it.” Dimitri exhaled and ran a hand through his messy black hair. 

"May I ask, who is that in the picture beside you?” Jean kept his gaze on the butler, but tore it away to reach for the photo on the side of his pillow. Smiling lightly, Jean gazed down at the picture.

“This is Marco,my Pen Pal from Belgium.” Dimitri smiled lightly down at the blond and put a hand on his shoulder.

“You seem happy to talk to him.” Jean nodded and placed the photo on his nightstand.

“It’s nice to have someone actually want to talk to you.” Dimitri hummed his response and gave Jean’s shoulder a soft squeeze.

“Are you ready to head down and eat, it is Friday after all.” Jean perked up and smiled widely.

“D-does that mean?” He asked as Dimitri nodded.

“Your pancakes and tea are-”

“Can’t talk! Food needs me!” Jean hopped out of bed and toward his doors to run out down the stairs.  Dimitri giggled and followed soon after.

Jean plopped his bum down at the dining table as he waited for his food to arrive.

“Bonjour monsieur! Votre nourriture est presque terminé.” A maid came by and set a plate and silverware in front of the boy.

“Très bien merci” Jean smiled softly while taking a sip of his tea. After a few moments of waiting and pondering on what to write to Marco, Jean’s food arrived in front of him.  

“Profitez de monsieur” The maid stated while brushing her now free hands on her apron.

“Thanks, I’m sure I will, I love Dimitri’s Friday morning “sunrise.” Jean cut into his fluffy pancake and took a bite. Moaning in approval at how wonderful it tasted on his tongue. “Dimitri, ugh, this is amazing.” Jean  inhaled the food then leaned back into his chair, relaxing into the wonderful bliss of having a full stomach.

“My god that was the best.” Jean hummed while the maids took his dirty dishes and napkin while Jean peered at the clock. “It’s only seven fifteen?” Jean tilted his head to the side then shrugged, standing up and walking toward the staircase. _“I still have time to relax and finish my letter to Marco.”_ Jean thought while strolling up the stairs.

\-----------

 The boy opened his doors and slid into his room before grabbing his school uniform and checking his cell phone on his bed. “Damn, I can’t believe it’s June 13th already.” Jean sighed and ran a hand through his hair before strolling to his laptop to start it up. “Marco’s birthday is in three days. Wonder what he’d like a drawing of..? Paris? Me? Maybe one of himself?” Jean groaned and began to type up his reply.

_“Dear Marco,_

_Your birthday is coming up soon, are you excited to be 19? Do you know any other languages besides German and a bit of French?   I hope you have an amazing birthday man, and yeah, my birthday passed already it was April 7th._

_Anyway, I have a question..If you don’t mind me asking but  what do you do when you feel down in the dumps? Sorry if it's a weird question to ponder on but I was curious..When I'm upset..or even just lonely (being an only child with parents who are always away get's at you like I said before) I tend to draw or just look outside at the scenery._

_I talk to my butler, Dimitri a lot..At least I think I do, he's like..a father figure to me,you know? He cares for me and I remember one time when Dimitri just started serving my family and I. I was a curious little pain in the ass when I was younger._

_I asked him to push me on my swing and make me touch the clouds. Sadly, my adventure came to an end when I felt the urge to jump off my swing and completely screw up my knee. You should have seen the look on his face when he scooped me up and ran to my Mother._

_Ha! It was wonderful. But the funny thing was is that Dimitri didn't know my parents traveled a lot. They've been doing it ever since I can remember..Putting me in the care of the staff due to them not being able to bring me along. Kinda unfair right? However, I have became really close to them, like they are my family. But I don’t want to get you down with my past, what kind of friend would I be if I did? I hope you have an awesome birthday man and enjoy the pic of my ungodly attractive self and the drawings!_

_Votre ami,_

_Jean K. :)"_

 “Sounds good, I think I know what I want to send him now.” Jean smirked then emerged from his bed to get ready for the day and head out to class. After his shower and packing away three drawings, Marco’s reply and a photo of himself, Jean walked out the doors and into the summer morning.

Strutting down the busy streets of Paris like he did everyday besides Saturday and Sunday, Jean listened to his iPod silently while going with the morning rush. People of all types and sizes passed the teen as he strolled the streets until he landed at the front of the small building that was his school.

When he walked in, there was a different vibe to the class, everyone was silent aside from Jean’s heavy footsteps hitting the hardwood flooring. _“Wonder why everyone’s so silent..?”_ Jean thought while taking his seat, examining the students around him who had their books opened and their noses in them.

“Did I miss something?” He whispered while the door opened to reveal Ms.Ral popping in and setting some papers on her desk.

“Morning, everyone ready for a pop quiz?”

“Shit.” Jean mumbled while pulling out a pen and some scrap paper from his bag. _“I completely forgot about that..”_ He whined in his mind as Ms.Ral came from behind her desk to hand out the quiz.

“It’s only ten questions on some topics I have covered this week and the week prior, if you have done your homework, you’ll do fine.” She stated while giving her class a reassuring smile. Jean slumped at his desk, not only did he forget to study that night, but he’d also forgotten to do his homework.

_“Oh well,might as well wing it.”_ He  confessed to himself while taking the paper from his teacher. After she finished handing the parchment out, she then asked if anyone had replies for their Pen pals thus making Jean’s hand shoot up. “I do ma’am, also, I have a-uh..package for mine..It’s his birthday in three days so I was hoping.-” Ms.Ral put her hand up to stop Jean’s blabbering.

“I’ll take care of it, just finish your assignment then bring your things up to my desk.” She grinned as Jean nodded.

“Thanks.” He said before attempting to get a decent grade on his test. Jean tried to remember the lessons Ms.Ral had taught,however, he was distracted by a smiling freckled Belgium boy who he was eager to talk to more often.

After a half hour or struggling and straining his brain to remember things, Ms.Ral emerged from her seat and made her way to the front of the class. “Time’s up, I’ll take your quizzes and your replies if you have any.” Jean ran a frustrated hand through his hair before getting up from his seat and strolling over to Ms.Ral’s desk. “Thank you Jean, have a good rest of the day, see you all Monday morning!” The teen nodded then made his way for the exit like the rest of his peers.

\----------

Stepping outside once again that morning, Jean decided it was time he got a well deserved trip into town,seeing as he’s been cooped up in his room ever since his mother left for Germany a few weeks ago, Jean needed some fresh air and time to think.

“Could really go for some cinnamon.. and coffee..” Jean smirked to himself and broke away from the crowd to catch a bus into town which was only ten minutes away from where he currently was.

While standing at the stop post, Jean pulled out his cell to give Dimitri a quick message telling him that he’ll be in town and if the butler needed anything. Jean sent his message then boarded the bus, paying the fee and taking his seat next to an elderly couple.

Jean tried not to stare at them, they just seemed so in love and happy together while their fingers were interlocked and they both were staring out the window. The woman smiled at her husband then glanced at Jean.

“Bon fils du matin, où vas-tu?” Jean smiled politely and gazed over at the woman.

“Le la ville, Madame, que faites-vous aujourd'hui?” He asked.

The woman offered a smile back then replied with “Nous allons déjeuner, il est de notre anniversaire.” Jean noticed the man’s head turn and offer him a genuine smile, followed by a nod of his head.

“Je suis un homme chanceux de l'avoir comme ma femme.” The man stated then gave his wife’s hand a soft squeeze. Jean grinned then opened his mouth to speak until the intercom interrupted him.

“C'est arrêter numéro trois, le centre-ville, prochain arrêt, musée d'art.” Jean felt his body jerk when the bus came to a stop at a near by curb. The couple along with Jean stood up and made their way off the transport.

The teen made it two steps until the elderly man stopped him , placing a hand on his shoulder. The blond jumped slightly then looked over his shoulder to see the smiling elder.  “Son, when the time comes, find yourself someone nice, hold onto them tightly and never give up on the one that has your heart.” Jean was about to rebuttal until the man patted his shoulder and walked off with his wife, his old, wrinkled hand slipping into her’s perfectly.

\----------

  Jean stood there baffled for a few moments, _“What was that all about?”_ He wondered then shrugged and walked off into the town. The town was small but had a plethora of shops and carts that were filled with anything and everything.

Jean strolled into the heart of town,smelling a mixture of oranges and freshly baked bread. Stopping in his tract to inhale the fresh air, Jean sighed in contentment. “I needed this..” He smiled then began on his journey to the bakery,passing the public as he turned the corner and opened the doors into his favorite place other than his room.

“Bonjour Jean! comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?” came a female voice from the other side of the counter.

“Hey Mina, how’d you know it was me?” He asked while striding up toward the girl.

“I don’t think anyone could miss your hair silly. Plus we go to school together.” She smiled then turned to a paying customer and took their money while handing them their order. “What brings you in today?”

The blond absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair as he shook his head. “Hey now no hating on the undercut, I was going to order,but I don’t think I will ya meanie.” Jean teased as Mina shrugged. 

“Suit yourself, I just brought out these Cinnamon rolls too..but since you don't-”

"I’ll take two and a coffee.” He interrupted while Mina giggled.

“That’s what I thought.” She turned on her heel and made her way into the kitchen while Jean waited and admired the scenery. The shop was small and dimly lit, taking the “relaxation” category to a completely new level.

The floors were tiled dark greens and blues with small white squares in the middle. Wicker chairs accompanied metal tables along with patrons sitting and enjoying themselves in their coffees and sweets.

“Jean, your order is ready.” Mina came from the back with his coffee and rolls along with a dough covered apron.

“Workin’ hard I see.” Jean stated while the raven haired employee rolled her eyes.

“As hard as I can, your total is $14.28.” She spoke up before Jean took his wallet out and handed her his card. After she swiped it and tore off his receipt, she took a pen and wrote a small note on the back. “Have a good one Jean and-”

“Wait. Mina, I meant to ask, who did you get for the Pen Pal thing?” Jean inquired as Mina beamed.

“A very nice and handsome man from England, his name is Thomas Wagner and he sent me a picture with his last letter and golly gee is he a heart throb!  What about you?” She played with her low ponytail while blushing lightly.

“O-oh mine? His name is Marco.” Jean voiced while taking a sip of his coffee.

“What’s he like? Did he send you a picture as well?” She asked while Jean nodded. “Oh! Do you have it!? May I see?” She bounced in place while Jean sighed then put his coffee down on the counter.

“Sure, just give me a sec.” Jean brought his book bag to the front of himself and unzipped the top, fishing around for the letters and picture of his Pen Pal. After a few moments of digging, Jean found what he was looking for, thus pulling it out and smiling down at the boy. “Here ya go, that’s him. Mr.Marco Bodt of Belgium.” he said while handing the picture over to the employee.

“Oh my,Jean, he’s adorable!” she squealed while handing the picture back.

“Yup he is..” Jean stated while looking down at the picture until he realized what he said thus making him studder. “Uh..um yeah, yeah, I mean I _guess_.” He blushed as Mina cocked an eyebrow.

“Mm, right Jean don’t deny it-” Mina started.

“Mina no.” Jean retorted.

“Right..You _like_ him!” The girl beamed and clapped her hands together as she laughed lightly.

“Do not!” Jean spat while blushing.

“Excuse me? I’d like to order?” Came a voice from afar as Mina winked at Jean then returned to her post.

”Denial gets you nowhere!” She stuck her tongue out then gave her undivided attention to her guest.

Taking a sip of his beverage he rolled his eyes“Tch, do not..” Jean muttered before turning and leaving the shop and going back into the public eye with a blush still staining his cheeks.

\--------

Jean felt his phone vibrate through his pocket while he blended in with the crowd of people who were waiting for the bus. He ignored it at first due to him not having any free hands and decided to reply to whoever it was when he stepped on the bus and took a seat.

Moments later, the bus did just that and Jean hoped on, placing his bagged sweets on the chair next to him and taking out his cell to see who had messaged him.

_“No thanks but dinner will be ready shortly.”_ Dimitri replies and with that, Jean sent an “ _alright”_ then closed his phone and put it back into his pocket.

The ride home was quiet and pleasant, no old people giving him a lecture about love nor a classmate teasing him. _“I only sent him three letters and a picture so far...I mean yeah, he’s cool and all..but I..I don’t like him like that we just started talking for god’s sake! Ugh get a hold of yourself Jean.”_ Jean thought while running a hand through his ash blond locks and taking a sip of his coffee.

The boy was in the middle of arguing with himself until the bus driver’s voice came on the loudspeaker, saying where the next stop was. Jean got up, holding his bag and firmly gripping the overhang as the bus came to a screeching stop.

“Thanks.” Jean smiled briefly then threw his empty coffee cup in the trash can before hopped off and making his way home.

The bus stop was only a few minutes away from where Jean lived, this was both useful and highly aggravating, especially in the morning time. Thinking deeply about what Mina and the old man said, Jean walked into his home and took his shoes off in the doorway.

“Hé, je suis à la maison!” He called as the staff greeted him from the numerous rooms in the house. Jean sidestepped into the dining room where his table set was ready and his food was being placed at his seat. Jean took a deep breath in when the main course came in front of him which consisted of mashed potatoes, gravy, ham steak, and corn.

“ Profitez de monsieur.” A chef stated then walked off back into the kitchen while Jean ate his dinner in silence.

As his Friday night wined down, Jean took refuge in his room. The teen got changed into his nightclothes and took out Marco’s picture from his book bag and placed in on the pillow besides him. Afterwards, Jean drew his covers over his head as he fell into a peaceful rest.

The weekend consisted of drawing,eating,sleeping and eagerly waiting for Monday to come along, hoping maybe this time, Marco’s reply would take less than a week.

Jean jotted down some topics him and Marco could talk about in their next replies. Before Jean knew it, It was Monday, finally, for once, the boy was excited for a Monday.

Walking the streets of Paris toward his class, Jean tried his damn hardest to stay calm and not get to over eager to see if Marco's letter came in. Jean stepped into his classroom a few moments later as Ms.Ral greeted him.

"Morning Jean, did you have a good weekend?" she pondered as Jean nodded while taking his seat. 

"I guess, it was alright." Jean admitted while the teacher stood up from her seat.

"Glad to hear it, now I graded your tests, some were fantastic, some not so much. Also, I got some replied this morning, two of our Pen Pal's were very eager to make sure the other got their reply." Ms.Ral came from around her desk and began to hand out the tests along with the two "eager." replies. One of them was Mina's. _Figures_. and the other was Jean's. "Here you go Jean, Enjoy." she stated while handing Jean his test and reply. Jean ignored his test and tore open Marco’s letter with much enthusiasm.

_“Dear Jean,_

_Honestly, it’s not a weird question, if you’re upset, I’d like to help you..you are my friend after all..Silly, but anyway, I tend to either play with Mistress or read, sometimes I take a walk or even write out how I feel._

_Guess it depends on how “down” I am that day. And it seems like Dimitri is a very nice man for taking care of you for so long and he’s still around!? Talk about loyalty! And yes, I speak English,Dutch, and Italian, what about you?_

_And the artworks I received for my birthday were amazing Jean! The scenery one (with the_ _Eiffel  tower in the back) is my favorite along with the random sketches of a town I believe it was and the other scenery one, you did an amazing job! I gotta say when I showed my Mama your picture she blushed and asked a very inappropriate question that uh,rather not repeat..Let’s just say it made me blush A LOT!_

_(I know you’re curious on what she asked so I’ll just come clean...she uh..asked if you were single..FOR THE RECORD I SAID I HAVE NO IDEA MAMA!) She’s so funny that woman, but she is very kind and loving towards my brother and I. I know she’s looking out for me but yeah..I guess it’s my turn to be a bit awkward with writing?_

_Ich kann einfach nicht gewinnen, wenn es ihr kommt.. However, you’re an amazing artist,Jean and by what I've read in your letters, you seem like a very nice guy and you were_

_right about the picture, you are ungodly attractive Tehe. I can’t wait for another letter, Jean talk to you soon!_

_Ihr Freund._

_Marco Bodt."_

Jean’s eyes grew wide as a blush crept over his cheeks and bled into his ears. _“I really have to watch my wording next time...but I can’t help it I’m hot.”_ Jean snickered while he glanced over at Mina who was just as red as he was.

Laughing lightly, Jean reread his letter and couldn't help a smile playing on his face. _“Should I tell him I am single? Too soon?”_ Jean asked himself as Ms.Ral cleared her throat and began her lesson.

“Alright class, today..” Jean heard his teacher’s voice fade out as he kept pondering on the letter and what Marco’s mother was implying.

“Huh, this just got interesting..” Jean beamed at the letter and was grateful that his and even Mina’s Pen Pal replies came in so quickly,in fact, it seems like it was only the pair and about a handful of others who actually kept their conversations going.

Once her lesson was up, Ms.Ral excused everyone for the rest of the morning and stated simply that there was no homework for the night. Jean emerged from his desk when he noticed the black haired girl approach him.

“Hey Jean, did you enjoy Marco’s reply to you?” She asked as Jean shook his head “yes.”

“Of course I did I-I just.” Jean trailed off as Mina crossed her arms.

“Just what? Would you like to read mine and I read yours?” Jean shivered at what her parchment might say so he sweetly declined the offer and excused himself thus leaving the room and strolling home.

\-------------

Walking on the sidewalk and blasting “Bad Blood” by Bastille, Jean had a nagging thought on his mind as he strolled with the crowd. _“I really like his Mom she seems funny and kinda the Mom I’d want..”_ He thought while putting himself down in the dumps.

_“I wish my Mom would stay home for longer than a day or two..Like I get it I’m 18 and all but still..”_ Jean sighed as he walked up the stairs and into his house once again, taking his dress shoes off as he did so. “I’m home” He called as some staff greeted the young man.

One of the maids came from the living room, folding laundry as she walked. She stopped in her tracks as her eyes landed on Jean. who had a scowl on his face and his eyes trained downwards. “Oh, Jean vous êtes chez vous, êtes-vous bien monsieur? Vous semblez contrarié par quelque chose, oui?” She asked as Jean shook his head.

“J'ai eu une longue journée est tout, pourriez-vous demander Dimitri m'apporter du thé dans ma chambre s'il vous plaît?” Jean sighed loudly while sulking his way toward the stairs and pass the maid.

“Oui, monsieur.” She stated before Jean vanished up the stairs and into his quarters. 

The teen got changed into comfortable lounge clothes before he laid on his bed with thoughts about Marco and his mom constantly bouncing around in his head until a soft knock came from the other side of the door.

“Sir?"

“Dimitri?” Jean asked while the butler opened the door, holding a tray with a fancy tea cup and saucer underneath it.

“You called for me and asked for tea?” Dimitri walked over to Jean’s bed side and leaned down, giving the young master his tea before withdrawing the tray. “Are you alright?” The man asked as Jean brought his tea to his lips and blew off some steam.

“Just thinking too much is all.” Jean pressed while taking a sip of his tea.

“I see,may I ask what is bothering you?” The butler asked as Jean leaned down into his school bag and took Marco’s newest reply out and handing it over.

“Read this and tell me what you think the mother is implying.” Dimitri did as he was told then glanced over at Jean after reading the letter.

“I think she’s trying to tell you her son likes you sir, or maybe he is beginning to?” Dimitri guessed while handing the paper back to Jean.

“You think so?” Jean asked blushing slightly as the black haired man nodded.

“That’s what I’m sensing from it yes.” Dimitri concurred as Jean hummed before taking another sip of tea. “Sir, do you think you may have feelings for Marco was it?” Jean nodded and sighed.

“I-I dunno, we only talked in letters so far and-”

“If I may jump in, Sir, It doesn't matter how many letters you get from him nor how often you communicate, if you have feelings then you do. Love knows no limits, It's free to pick and choose whatever it pleases" Dimitri went on as Jean began to lighten up.

“You’re right,thanks.” Jean smiled softly before finishing his tea.

“You’re welcome sir, can I get you anything else?” Dimitri asked as Jean shook his head.

“No thank you..Just turn the lights off when you leave?” Jean pondered after pulling the freshly cleaned blankets out from underneath his ass and nuzzling into his cushy mattress.

“Yes, sir, good night.” Dimitri stood up after grabbing the now empty cup and made his way to Jean's door. The man glanced at the sleeping boy from over his shoulder then turned the lights off as he shut the bedroom door silently, wishing Jean a peaceful rest as he made his way down the halls.

Jean turned on his side to get into a comfortable position for the night, his thoughts finally ceasing for the time being as he shifted to get Marco's picture and reply out to read it again before he slipped into slumber.

"Maybe Dimitri and Mina are right.." Jean whispered as he placed Marco's picture beside him, taking one last glance at his beautiful smile before his eyes slipped shut.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying Jean and Marco's adventures so far ^-^ Thank you for the bookmarks,Kudos,readings and comments they are all highly appreciated. <3  
> AU idea not mine, I only wrote the fic :)  
> \--For the record, It took me about 15 minutes to figure out what Jean was listening to on his I-Pod on his way home. Ugh XD, also Dimitri is explained a bit more in this update.--  
> Have any questions/comments? Ask/follow me on Tumblr!  
> Booksimonseesmorphine
> 
> ((Also, Marco will have more lines in future chapters!))  
> Kudos to whoever finds "The Ocean Between Us" reference ;D
> 
> Jean's french lines (plus staff and patrons): (Thanks to Google translate, if there is any mistakes, I apologize)  
> "Sir, it is time to wake up"-(Monsieur, il est temps de se réveiller)  
> "Good morning sir! Your food is almost done.- "(Bonjour monsieur! Votre nourriture est presque terminé.)  
> "Well, thank you"- (Très bien merci)  
> "Enjoy Sir"- (Profitez de monsieur)  
> "Your Friend"-(votre ami)  
> "Good morning son, where are you going?"-(Bon fils du matin, où vas-tu?)  
> "Le la ville, Madame, que faites-vous aujourd'hui?"-(The city madam, what are you doing today?)  
> "We will have lunch, it's our anniversary."-(Nous allons déjeuner, il est de notre anniversaire)  
> "I'm a lucky man to have her as a wife."-(Je suis un homme chanceux de l'avoir comme ma femme.)  
> "This is stop number three, downtown, next stop, art museum."-(C'est arrêter numéro trois, le centre-ville, prochain arrêt, musée d'art.)  
> "Hello Jean! how are you today?"-(Bonjour Jean! comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?)  
> "Hey,I'm home!"-(Hé, je suis à la maison!)  
> "Oh, Jean you are at home, are you good sir? You seem upset about something, yes?(Oh, Jean vous êtes chez vous, êtes-vous bien monsieur? Vous semblez contrarié par quelque chose, oui?)  
> "I had a long day is all you could ask Dimitri bring me tea in my room please?" (J'ai eu une longue journée est tout, pourriez-vous demander Dimitri m'apporter du thé dans ma chambre s'il vous plaît?)
> 
> Marco's German Lines: (Same as above ^^^^)  
> "I just cannot win when it comes to her"-(Ich kann einfach nicht gewinnen, wenn es ihr kommt)  
> "Your Friend"-(Ihr Freund)


	4. (4) Ways too tell You how I feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Sometimes,I feel like you're beside me..Making sure I'm alright and not having a nightmare of losing you..Marco..I don't know what this means, but I hope you understand.."_

_"Jean..? Jean,hey wake up lazy bones come on! You promised that you'd show me the sights today!" Jean groaned and brought his pillow toward his face from underneath his head._

_"Marco, se rendormir .." Jean whimpered as his best friend plopped on top of him._

_"Aber Jean! Ich kann nicht, ich bin nicht mehr müde.." Marco turned while still on top of his partner and ruffled his hair. Jean groaned then gave a muffled giggle from under his pillow._

_“Are you complaining to me in German again? What time is it anyway?” Marco shifted off of Jean while looking over at his alarm clock that was on his nightstand._

_“About eight in the morning,” Jean groaned louder, bringing his hand from under the sheets to press the pillow over his face more._

_“Too early, the sights can wait.” Jean complained as Marco got up and huffed out a sigh._

_“Alright if you say so..” He sounded disappointed and that made Jean’s stomach fall._

_"Marco.-”_

_“Jean.” Marco suppressed a laugh as he saw his French companion emerge from his fluffy blankets._

_With his eyes still shut, Jean pointed a finger to the Belgian boy and hissed. “Vous êtes une douleur énorme dans mon cul Marco.” Marco erupted in laughter as he shook his head._

_“So verschroben an diesem Morgen.” Jean peeled his eyes opened then crawled out of his bed and toward Marco, who was now standing by the double doors._

_“Yeah yeah, I know you’re talkin’ smack.” Jean rolled his eyes while Marco happily took him by the waist and pulled him closer._

_“Jean..have I ever told you how amazing you are?” Out of instinct, Jean wrapped his arms around Marco’s neck and smiled brightly._

_“Almost everyday..” He whispered until they both leaned in, a blush busting both of their cheeks-”_

\----

Jean stirred in his slumber as a smirk pulled at his lips and his hand gripped his pillow tightly. "Mm, Marco you're so soft." He mumbled as a knock came from his door. Soft foot steps came toward the French boy's bed when the door opened. “N-no stop that tickles.” Jean giggled as he felt someone poke at his rib cage.

“Jean, ta mère est à la maison de l'Allemagne.” Came a soft voice from above. Jean batted the hand away that was poking at his sides. “Monsieur, votre mère veut vous voir.” The voice began but Jean huffed, pulling his sheets over his head.

“Pas maintenant, elle peut attendre ..” he grumbled as the voice became more urgent.

“Sir..she’s coming up the-”

“Jean-bo!” Jean’s eyes shot open as his mother barged into his room.

“Dammit..” Jean whimpered when his blankets were pulled off of him.

“Come, come! There’s so much I want to tell you about the trip,Jean, oh..Maman a raté son bébé.” She came around and plopped next to Jean, taking him into her arms as he struggled to get free.

Jean growled as he looked at the person standing by his bedside, figures it was Dimitri and he was absolutely no help whatsoever. “Bien! Mama! Je suis réveillé juste laisser aller déjà! Cher seigneur que vous essayez de me tuer?” Jean finally got out of his Mother’s head lock and rubbed the back of his neck.

His loving mother sighed then emerged from his bed, “Come Jean, I have a present for you.” She smiled happily thus taking Jean’s hand and leading him out of his room. Before he left, he shot Dimitri a nasty look.

“Merci pour l'aide. _Vraiment_.” Jean sneered as Dimitri nodded and snickered,

“Anytime sir.” Dimitri watched as Jean vanished, then went to the living room.

  “Dimitri, bring us some tea,” Jean’s mother asked while Dimitri came down the stairs, nodding while making his way to the kitchen. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, but all Jean wanted to do was go back to sleep, his dream of Marco was about to get good..as far as he was aware of.

“Oh,Jean the trip was wonderful, the weather was nice despite Thursday morning oh and.."- Jean’s mother kept talking and talking, making the teen wanted to rip his hair out and shove his face into a brick wall.

 He began to tune her out and let his thoughts take over for a brief moment. _“Damn woman, I can’t believe you tore me out of bed to talk my ear off about your plane ride and the meeting. I quite frankly, do not give two shits. Seriously it’s just-”_

“Then one of my clients had such a handsome son.” That caught Jean’s attention.

“Wait, handsome son? What did he look like?” Jean asked not paying attention to his words as his heart fluttered a bit. 

“Oh, the son? He had dark brown hair, very handsome brown eyes-,”

“Yeah, yeah go on..” Jean egged as the woman pondered, gazing up at the ceiling for help.

“That’s all I remember sadly, his Mom was very kind too.” Jean sighed lightly as he sat back in his chair.

“Was the son’s name Marco?” Jean asked while Dimitri came back with two tea cups on top of a tray. Jean’s mom brought her cup to her lips after blowing off steam.

“Mm,I don’t think so,why?” Jean blushed lightly, taking his tea cup off the trey Dimitri provided.

“Ms.Ral gave us Pen Pals and mine is from Belgium, Kind of thought you were talking about him for a moment.” Jean pouted as his mother perked up.

“Pen pal hm? That’s interesting, how long have you two spoken?” She inquired while taking another sip.

“Well-” Jean started after placing his tea down on the saucer. “Since you left for Germany about a month ago. He’s from the outskirts of the City of Brussels.” Jean Leaned his elbow on the arm rest of his chair, resting his chin in his open palm  as he watched his mom process what she just heard.

“Hmm, I see, sorry honey, but I didn't go there, no one was asking for a retail agent. Also, sorry for not calling or texting you..I did get us a  new tea set for the kitchen.” She apologized as Jean shrugged, finishing his tea as he did so.

“No biggie, where are you next plans to be?” He frowned when his Mother told him she’d have to leave sometime Monday morning.

“Not sure yet, my boss hasn't said anything to me..But going back to your pen pal, is he nice?” Jean nodded then blushed deeply, remembering the picture of the grinning cutie. “What has he said, did you offer your phone number? Skype name maybe? You haven’t been on there since your last relationship with that girl who was from the states. I wonder if she-” Jean sat up and threw his hands up in irritation. 

“Elle ne signifie rien pour moi plus! Nous avons déménagé sur depuis que j'ai quitté les Etats avec vous et le père. Maintenant pouvons-nous arrêter?!” He yelled, huffing his way up the stairs.

“But Jean I-”

“Ma! Laissez tomber le sujet! Je ne veux pas en parler!” and with that, Jean slammed his door shut and crawled back into his bed.

\-----------

  Laying under his sheets, Jean pondered on his last relationship that was almost two years ago. Seeing as Jean lived in Paris most of his life, he did visit the states once when he was sixteen.

He had family there and it was his Grandmother’s birthday. While he was out shopping with his Mom for a gift for his granny, he stumbled upon a beautiful woman in a bakery.  

Once Jean’s eyes fell on her, he was sold and wouldn't want anyone else. The way her black hair was tied in a bun while some fell loosely in front of her eyes. The way she sported her Baker’s uniform and her grace with the icing tube, he had to have her.

His mom noticed he was staring mouth agape, so she drug him in. They ordered a cake for the party that they were having later on. Jean became flustered with her being around and remembered the situation like it was yesterday:

_“U-uh..H-hi, you have really beautiful black hair..” He started while she rung up the birthday cake and handed his mother the change._

_“Thanks.” She stated flatly as Jean’s cheeks lit up more._

_“M-my name’s J-Jean..” God he was a mess back then and he still was._

_"I’m Mikasa..Look, do you mind stepping aside, I have a line..” She pointed to the few patrons who were standing behind him as he nodded and side stepped out of the way._

_Jean and his family stayed in the States for a good three weeks, and after reciting what he was going to say, he finally had the balls to go back and give the raven haired girl his cell. To bad it was the last day he’d be there._

_Before he left for the Airport, he walked to the Bakery that he saw her  working in three weeks ago, taking a deep breath, he walked in the little shop. “U-uh..hi again I was just uh..” Jean trailed off as Mikasa cocked a thin black eyebrow at him._

_“You what?” She waited as Jean’s mom kept texting him, telling him to "wrap it up, we need to leave."_

_“Uh..well today is my,,I-I kinda wanted to...Oh shit, here! That’s my cell number! Please call me soon!” He shook as Mikasa took the parchment out of his hands then gave him a smirk._

_“Alright.” was all she said. Jean never ran faster in his life._

_A few days after Jean came home, he and Mikasa texted a lot afterwards. Talking about how Paris was and how her hometown sucked. They would talk night and day until Jean finally asked her out two months after he came home._

_She said she wouldn't mind giving it a try, but they both knew what they signed up for._

_It’d be hard not seeing each other, nor being able to hold one another. But they sucked it up the best they could._

_The couple would chat on Skype until they'd fall asleep next to each other by their computer screens. Jean couldn't have been happier, until the miles began to eat away at him and his long distance lover._

_Sure they would visit each other here and there, but it became too much. Jean and Mikasa lasted almost two years, until the black haired beauty called it off. “I-I’m sorry,Jean..I can’t do this anymore..It’s unfair and-”_

_“I understand,Mikasa...I do..” He remembered how heartbroken he was and how he would refuse to date someone long distance again._

_That is, until Marco showed up._

_\---------------_  

  The weekend flew by and all Jean wanted was for it to be Monday, he was beginning to miss Marco and the constant thought of Marco missing him was bothering the blonde. “My letter is gonna collect dust..” He whined as he sat on his bed on a Sunday night. Reminiscing about what he typed and constantly bickering with himself on if he should change it or not.

“I don’t want to weird him out by what I said...Even though I kinda implied that I was drop dead attractive in my last letter. He wasn't weirded out by that..His mom though, was not obviously. Plus he agreed with me..” Jean ran a hand through his spiky ash blond hair as he twiddled his pen between his fingers, fixing his glasses as he did so.

“Well, might as well just go for it and hope for the best..” He sighed heavily then walked over to his desk, bare feet pitter pattering against hard wood. Leaning over to grab a pen and envelope, Jean sealed his fate..This was going to be a very long week until Marco replied.

Jean walked to his class that Monday morning after doing his usual routine, thinking about what he wrote Sunday night before he fell asleep.   
 

_“Dear Marco,_

_I mainly speak French and some English, I’m not that great honestly and my grammar sometimes sucks ahha. I’m really happy you liked the drawings I sent you, I had trouble figuring out what you’d like best, so I sent all three._

_Also to give your Ma the benefit of the doubt, yes, I’m single, are you? I mean if you are cool but if not, I’m sure they are lucky to have someone like you. I mean who wouldn't want someone like you?_

_I am a very nice guy but I have a small fuse and get pissed off easily. Sadly I inherited that from my Dad. What are your parents like? Your Mom sounds like a riot (in a good way) bet she’s the life of the party._

_See my Mom is a retail agent and recently came back from Germany..She started to describe her client’s son and I immediately thought of you, figures it wasn’t..But in all honesty..Sometimes,I feel like you're beside me..Making sure I'm alright and not having a nightmare of losing you..Marco..I don't know what this means, but I hope you understand..My thoughts are just..odd..anymore but eh, that's life right? Talk to you soon.._

_Votre meilleur ami,_

_Jean K."_

_“Kinda poured my heart out to him..He’s a smart guy and maybe he’ll put the pieces together..Dimitri and Mina had a point, but I could be reading things wrong..I don’t want to chance this if we do end up together..I don’t want to lose a friend again..Especially my best friend.._ "Jean thought to himself while opening the front doors and taking his seat.

Like any other day, Ms.Ral asked if anyone had replies and Jean raised his hand as did Mina. Both of them handed their teacher their replies when she came around to their desks.

“Alright class, Seeing as it’s almost July, finals are coming up soon. I need you _all_ -” She glared at Jean and smirked then began speaking again. “To study hard and pass.” She finished while the class nodded.

Jean didn't listen he was too caught up in Marco. Worrying if he had said too much to his friend or not.

_“Rather have said too much than too little.”_ Jean admitted to himself, taking his pen out and doodling on his notepad he plopped on his desk after handing his teacher his letter. The blonde let his mind wander as he began to sketch anything that came to mind.

Funny thing is, he sketched out Marco in high detail. He was too caught up his drawing that he didn’t hear Ms.Ral calling him to reply to a question.

“Jean, Jean are you listening?” Jumping back into reality, Jean shook his head.

“Sorry ma’am,what was the question?”  Ms.Ral sighed then placed a dry erase marker on the subject she wrote down.

“Name a famous author from the 1950’s. This should be easy if you have done your homework.” She explained as Jean huffed, sliding down his seat some.

“Uh..”He began while looking around the classroom like the reply would be pasted on the ceiling. “Let’s see..hmm..” Jean heard a faint _“Psst!”_  coming from the other side of the room. Following the noise he saw Mina mouth an answer. “Oh! Allen Ginsberg!” Jean smirked as Ms.Ral nodded, turning her back to the class as Jean mouthed his thanks to the raven haired teen.

She smiled in return as Jean went back to drawing.

\----------

 The announcement for the students to go home came as Jean put his things away,making his way to the door. “Jean, stay after for a few?” His teacher asked as Jean sighed, turning around on his heel to sit back down in the front row.

“Look Ms.Ral I’m sorry I just-” He was cut off when Ms.Ral reached in her bag to pull out an envelope.

“This came for you this morning. Marco seems to really want to reach out to you. I think you picked a very good match Jean. Enjoy your reply.” She smiled then left the class room.

Rendering Jean speechless for a moment. “H-how? I did..Wait, hah?” The teen was a bit lost but ran out of the building and toward his home, eager to read the message. Sprinting past some staff and nearly knocking Dimitri over on his way up the stairs, Jean shut his door and sat on his bed, eager to see what his friend had written.

“It’s like a text that you were going to send too someone but they replied to fast so you have to reread it..” He giggled then opened the letter.

_“Dear Jean,_

_I know this is kind of silly too send you another reply when I didn't get your’s yet but I really have to get this off my chest..It would be easier to say it via text message but this will do for now..I've been thinking about us writing back and forth and well-”_

Jean's heart began to sink as he reread the beginning, he felt like he was going to punch a wall in a matter of seconds until he read the rest of the message.

"Can’t jump to conclusions now." he spoke up after going back to Marco's letter. 

_“You’re a really sweet guy and I..I have slept with your picture by my bedside, I've practiced what I wanted to say to you if we ever met, Just so much has gone through my head this past month and a half I've spoken to you._

_I know I’m probably silly for having feelings since we've only talked through letters and for a short time..But Jean, you’re my best friend and my Mama told me that instead of beating around the bush, I should just be blunt._

_She said “Sagen Sie ihm, wie Sie süße Herzen fühlen und vielleicht wird er die gleiche Weise fühlen .. weiß nicht, bis Sie versuchen richtig?” (Tell him how you feel sweetheart and maybe he will feel the same way .. do not know until you try right?)..And with that I have a few seconds of confidence..Jean..I-if it’s not to much to ask, please send me a message so I know you read this and it got to you alright..I promise to answer any questions you have,plus I’ll understand if you don’t feel the same way._

_Ihr bester Freund,_

_Marco Bodt.”_

Jean quickly turned the letter around and there in really neat hand writing was Marco’s phone number. The flustered teen reached over to dig his cell phone from his book bag with a pink dust emitting from his cheeks.

“What the hell do I even say?” Jean thought out loud, nearly falling off his bed when he reached for his bag that somehow ended up on the floor. After poking around in his messy bag, Jean found his cell than added Marco’s number to his contact book before hitting the “Send Message” button on his touch screen. “Okay..Just say hi...you got this Jean..” The blonde’s anxiety spiked as he took a deep breath and typed out his message.

**:To: Belgium Cutie:**

**Hey Marco it’s Jean, ur Pen Pal from Paris.**

Jean hit the send button and waited as the minutes felt like hours until his phone vibrated on his sheets. 

He nearly jumped through the roof. 

**:From:  Belgium Cutie:  **

**Oh! Hey there! I see you got my reply alright..I'm glad.!**

**:To: Belgium Cutie: **

**Yup I sure did.**

**:From Belgium Cutie: **

**So how are you? :)**

_"Ugh he uses those stupid emojis...cute.."_ Jean thought as he typed out his reply.

**:To Belgium Cutie: **

**Eh,I'm alright, kinda smilin' like a moron. U?**

**:From: Belgium Cutie:**

**Oh?~ What has you so flustered Mr.Jean?**

**:To: Belgium Cutie:**

**Nothing in particular just thinkin'**

**:From: Belgium Cutie: **

**Aboutt? :3 Do tell~**

**: To: Belgium Cutie:**

**Your reply.**

**:From:** **Belgium Cutie:**

**Oh...I-I see..**

**:To Belgium Cutie:**

**Yeahhh...bout' that..**

Jean sighed while running a hand through his hair, he laid back onto his mattress as he waiting for Marco to reply..In hopes that he read the signs correct and wasn't making a fool of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh these dorks are just too cute . Plus Jean is grumpy in this update ahaha Also if anyone is OOC I apologize. (I don't think they are but if so, sorry.)  
>  Text messages and Skype Messages will be in Bold!! 
> 
> And Jean isn;t joking when he says his grammar is shit.
> 
>  
> 
> [Come visit me on Tumblr is you'd like ](http://booksimonseesmorphine.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Jean's French Lines (plus staff and his mom): (Thanks to Google Translate -if there is a mistake I apologize-)  
>  -Marco, go back to sleep-(Marco, se rendormir ..)  
>  -You are a huge pain in my ass Marco.-(Vous êtes une douleur énorme dans mon cul Marco.)  
>  -Jean,your mother is home from Germany-(Jean, ta mère est à la maison de l'Allemagne)  
>  \- Sir, your mother wants to see you.-(Monsieur, votre mère veut vous voir.)  
>  -Now now, it can wait-(Pas maintenant, elle peut attendre..)  
>  \- Mom missed her baby!"- (Maman a raté son bébé!)  
>  \- Okay! Mama! I woke up just let go already! Dear lord you are trying to kill me! (Bien! Mama! Je suis réveillé juste laisser aller déjà! Cher seigneur que vous essayez de me tuer?)  
>  \- It means nothing to me anymore! We moved on since I left the States with you and father. Now can we stop?-(Elle ne signifie rien pour moi plus! Nous avons déménagé sur depuis que j'ai quitté les Etats avec vous et le père. Maintenant pouvons-nous arrêter?!)  
>  -Forget about it! I do not want to talk! -(Laissez tomber le sujet! Je ne veux pas en parler!)  
>  -Your Best Friend-(Votre meilleur ami,)
> 
>  Marco's German Lines- (Same as above ^^^^)  
>  -But Jean!, I can not, I'm not tired anymore- (Aber Jean! Ich kann nicht, ich bin nicht mehr müde)  
>  -So cranky this morning. (So verschroben an diesem Morgen.)  
>  -Tell him how you feel sweetheart and maybe he will feel the same way .. do not know until you try right?.-(“Sagen Sie ihm, wie Sie süße Herzen fühlen und vielleicht wird er die gleiche Weise fühlen .. weiß nicht, bis Sie versuchen richtig?”)


	5. (5) Ways to Selfishness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to be with him Dimitri, I’m just scared to be..You remember how my last relationship ended..What if this one ends the same way?” Jean sat up and took the tea, blowing off the steam that emitted from the small cup before taking a small sip.
> 
> “Do you trust him sir?” The Butler asked as Jean nodded his head slowly.
> 
> “Yes..I mean I want to but-”
> 
> “Sir, you need to come to terms with your heart. Do what it wants and you’ll be happy.” Dimitri stated while bringing the tray close to his chest while Jean drank his tea idly.
> 
> "What do I do, I’m confused..I want to be with him yes, but I’m scared." He mumbled to himself, looking at Dimitri for help as his brows knitted together.
> 
> "Tell him the truth,Monsieur." The butler spoke up while taking the empty tea cup away from the ash blonde boy.

Laying on his bed, Jean kept his gaze up on the ceiling, hoping Marco’s reply would come quicker and that he didn't get the wrong idea.

Jean had feelings for Marco as well, but he wanted to get closer before spilling his heart on the floor just so it’d get mopped up later. He wanted to trust Marco and be with him, but he wasn't to sure about the long distance.

If he was to lose his Belgian prince, he wouldn't know what to do. Closing his eyes, he felt his phone vibrate next to him.

**From Belgian Cutie:**

**I can explain..Jean..**

Jean sighed and typed out his reply.

**To Belgian Cutie:**

**No need**

When Marco replied, it took Jean aback some. "Talk about mood change, then again I deserve it."

**From: Belgian Cutie:**

**Look, this is kind of unfair..I spilled how I felt about you and you’re just giving me small replies..Jean I’m sorry. Like I said if you don’t feel the same way, then just say it. Don’t keep me hanging..**

**To: Belgian Cutie**

**Sorry, did you get my letter?**

**From: Belgian Cutie**

**Yes just now I didn't open it yet though**

**To:Belgian Cutie**

**Well what ya waiting for you dweeb?**

**From: Belgian Cutie**

**Jean..Are you serious?**

**To: Belgian Cutie**

**Yes, Marco, it's true..But in all honesty, I do feel the same way. I uh..Really like u to.**

Giggling to himself, Jean waited for the reply which came a lot sooner than he’d thought humanly possible.

**From: Belgian Cutie**

**Oh-oh goodness me~ Ich bin jetzt sehr glücklich. Wie oh mein Gott meine Mutter hatte Recht.**

Jean threw his head back and let out a relieved laugh. “Okay, he’s adorable , but I still have no idea what the hell he just said.” He smiled as he typed out his reply.

**To: Belgian Cutie:**

**English bby, or attempt French.**

**From: Belgian Cutie:**

**I’m just, wow and you..Oh Jean I’m flustered and blushing and Mistress is laughing at me I swear! I thought you would think I was weird for sleeping next to your picture! X3**

**To: Belgian Cutie :**

**u are weird u dork :P**

Jean shook his head as a soft knock came from outside the door. “Come in!” He called as Dimitri came in with some bedtime tea.

“I heard you laughing, Monsieur, I take it things are going well with Marco?” He asked while shutting the door behind him and walking toward Jean.

“Yeah, he gave me his number in his last reply and I got him flustered.” Jean snickered as Dimitri handed him his tea.

“Ah, I see. Are you finally coming to terms with your feelings?” He pondered as Jean’s mood lightened.

“I want to be with him Dimitri, I’m just scared to be..You remember how my last relationship ended..What if this one ends the same way?” Jean sat up and took the tea, blowing off the steam that emitted from the small cup before taking a small sip.

“Do you trust him sir?” The Butler asked as Jean nodded his head slowly.

“Yes..I mean I want to but-”

“Sir, you need to come to terms with your heart. Do what it wants and you’ll be happy.” Dimitri stated while bringing the tray close to his chest while Jean drank his tea idly.

"What do I do, I’m confused..I want to be with him yes, but I’m scared." He mumbled to himself, looking at Dimitri for help as his brows knitted together.

"Tell him the truth,Monsieur." The butler spoke up while taking the empty tea cup away from the ash blonde boy.

"But it's hard.." He frowned as Dimitri shook his head.

"Speak to him like you would with me.." He smiled lightly as he patted Jean's shoulder.

"I'll try." He affirmed then turned to his cellphone to reply to Marco.

“That’s all you can do,Jean.  L'amour est difficile, mais comme un homme, vous devez accepter vos sentiments et faire ce que vous pensez est juste.” He breathed as Jean’s smile came back.

“Vous avez raison, merci Dimitri.” Jean picked up his cell phone again and placed it on his lap.

“You’re welcome sir. Do you need anything else?

Jean shook his head and laid back down on his bed. "No thanks, kinda don't want to go to school tomorrow though." Jean smirked as his butler shook his head.

"Wish I could help there, but sadly I cannot." Dimitri huffed while turning around and walking toward his door. Jean was silent as he watched the older man leave his room, shutting the door behind him.

\------

Jean sighed lightly while propping himself up on his elbows and felt his phone vibrate on his thigh. Blushing lightly at the sensation he unlocked his phone and read his message.

**From: Belgian Cutie**

**Not as weird as you, so what are you up to?**

"Not thinking about _you_ that's for certain." Jean smirked and replied to his friend.

**To: Belgian Cutie:**

**Eh, just chillin' I guess kinda bored, u?**

**From Belgian Cutie:**

**Jean, can you say something in French for me? Please?**

Blushing, Jean thought up something to say then smiled to himself softly.

**To: Belgian Cutie:**

**Sure hold on**

**From Belgian Cutie:**

**Okay~ :3**

**To Belgian Cutie:**

**Vous êtes très beau quand tu rougis, je pense à elle presque tout le temps et ça me donne envie de vous tenir près et ne jamais lâcher. Puis-je voir ce sourire de la vôtre nouveau bébé. s'il vous plaît? -(You are beautiful when you blush, I think about it almost all the time and it makes me want to hold you close and never let go. Can I see that smile of yours again baby. please?)**

Jean hid his face in his hands while groaning. "When did _I_ become such a sap?" He huffed while dragging his hands down his face then through his hair.

**From Belgian Cutie:**

**Oh, Jean, I don't know what to say..But sure I'll send you a pic in a few.**

**To Belgian Cutie:**

**Say something in German nd ok ;)**

**From Belgian Cutie:**

**O-okay..hold on**

**To Belgian Cutie:**

**kk**

Jean could imagine Marco sitting on his bed like he was, flustered and biting his bottom lip as he thought about what to say. "Probably still wearing that damn red hoodie in his first picture but who knows. " Jean thought to himself as a _"ping"_ noise came from his cell. He knew that it was a picture message and he hurriedly unlocked his phone and read the reply.

**From Belgian Cutie:**

**Jean, du machst mich lächeln, und Ich Hoffe Wir umarmen. Sie sind in perfekt zu mir und ich meine, dass aus der Tiefe meines Herzens.**

**(Jean, you make me smile, and I hope we embrace. You are perfect to me and I mean that from the bottom of my heart.)**

**\----------**

Above the text made Jean's heart skip a beat. There before him was his smiling, freckled, blushing Belgian prince. He was wearing a white tank top with his hair ruffled a bit. It shined from the flash and looked like he just got done in the shower a few minutes ago.

"Oh shit, hello there!" He smirked while staring at the picture. _"Totally saving that."_ He thought before touching the picture with his thumb and pressing the "save picture" option on his phone.

**To Belgian Cutie:**

**Wow..Marco holy shit.**

**From Belgian Cutie:**

**You like? ^////^**

**To Belgian Cutie:**

**Thats an understatement haha ;)**

**From Belgian Cutie:**

**Oh stop it! >.< Do you have school tomorrow?**

Jean let out a sigh and looked at the clock on his nightstand. It read 1:30 A.M _"I gotta get to bed soon"_ Jean thought to himself while typing out his reply. 

**To Belgian Cutie:**

**Sadly, u?**

**From Belgian Cutie:**

**Yeah, but only one class, the rest are over.**

Cocking one of his eyebrows and getting comfortable under his covers, he typed out his reply.

**To: Belgian Cutie:**

**And tht is?**

**From Belgian Cutie:**

**Math :)**

****"Why the hell does he have a smile beside math? Do you seriously like math?" Jean asked to himself like he was talking to the other in his room. Laying his head down on his pillow and yawning while rubbing at his eyes.

**To Belgian Cutie:**

**Do u like MAth?**

**From Belgian Cutie:**

**Of course! You?**

**To Belgian Cutie:**

**Hell no. U serious?**

**From Belgian Cutie :**

**Jean! Ich bin schockiert! Wie kann man nicht wie Mathematik !?**

**To Belgian Cutie:**

**I dunno, just dont lik it.**

**\--------**

 "Shit I'm starting to get tired.." Jean mumbled as his eyelids became heavy with drowsiness. Maybe he could play sick and sleep for the rest of the day? "Hopefully Dimitri would be okay with it, doubt it but Mom's already gone so she wouldn't care." Jean breathed as Marco replied to his text,however the noise sounded different. 

A Picture Message. 

**From Belgian Cutie:**

**Jean, I'm getting tired but I don't want to say good-bye..**

 Jean blushed hard all the way down to his neck and up to his ears. Marco sent him a photo of him laying on his pillow and a sleepy smile on his face, shirtless and oh so adorable.

"Why..why are you so cute..? Do you enjoy killing me with your attractiveness?" Jean whined while his eyes closed briefly, debating if he should send a pic back or not. "I wish you were here." He blushed more while opening the camera option on his phone and snapped a pic. His eyes half lidded and full of sleepiness. A small smirk played on his face. 

**To Belgian Cutie:**

**Then don't..**

He replied with the picture and turned on his side. He could get use to talking to Marco, now that they have each other's numbers, it'd be easier to communicate and possibly see each other. However, a thought was bugging Jean.

_"What if we did meet in person? How would we react..?"_ He thought while drifting off to sleep after feeling his phone vibrate his pillow by where he slept. 

"Marco.." Jean whispered while gripping his pillow tightly.

If Jean didn't know any better, he could have sworn he heard Marco say his name before the ash blonde teen fell asleep within minutes after his reply. 

Having high hopes that he'd dream of Marco again and of course, he did.

It just wasn't what _he_ was expecting. 

It was _better._

_\--------_

  _It had been a wonderful experience having Marco come over from Belgium. The train ride was long and his butt and legs hurt, but nothing hurt more then the heartbreak Jean was feeling when Marco was about to leave for home._

_The train station was quite,like they were the only two there. "It doesn't feel right. Marco shouldn't be leaving..He should stay here with me. I want him too.." Jean thought as Marco turned in his seat to look at Jean in his amber eyes._

  _"Jean..I know this was our first meeting but I have something to say..It's hard to explain though." Marco said out loud while they waited. Both of the boy's cheeks were stained with tears and it felt like they were getting torn in half._

_Feeling like he just got whacked in the face and a knife through his fragile heart, Jean nodded. "Okay..What's up?"_

_Marco looked down at the pavement, his bottom lip between his teeth as fresh tears formed in his eyes. Seeing his reaction, Jean knew this was going to hurt.._

_Badly._

_"I don't know...about this.." He trailed off as Jean's heart stopped._

_"About what?" Jean asked as tears brimmed on his eyes as well._

_"Us being friends.." Marco sniffed as tears came streaming down his cheeks. Jean starred at his best friend._

_"What was he saying..? Why now..? I knew this was a bad idea..It ended up just like Mikasa.." Jean thought as he watched his friend cry._

_"Marco..What are you-" Jean was cut off when Marco pressed his lips onto the other's. Feeling his soft hand creep up his shoulder and onto the back of his neck._

_Taken off guard some, Jean squeaked with surprise. Not knowing what to do, he leaned into it and closed his eyes. Wrapping his arms around Marco's waist afterwards._

_The kiss seemed like it went on for hours,but the pair didn't care. They wanted and needed more of each other._

_"Screw the train and stay here with me.." Jean pondered as he turned his head to the side to deepen the kiss._

_Pulling away, Marco panted softly and blushed deeply as Jean eyes slipped open._

_"Jean..I want t-to be more then friends.." He laid his forehead on the other's as he ran his fingers through Jean's buzz cut in the back._

_Jean blushed as he smiled lightly, bringing his Belgian man closer to his body._

_"I do to,Marco..I do to.."  Jean held onto Marco like his life depended on it. The silence looming over them was deathly._

_"J-Jean may I ask something..?" Marco trailed off before taking his forehead away from his companion's._

_"Yeah.." Jean said breathlessly as Marco kissed his cheek again with a blush creeping onto his cheeks._

_"O-okay would you-" BEEP BEEP beep!_

_\----_

Jean shot up and threw his coversoff as his alarm clock blared in his ear.  He had never hated something more in his life than the stupid clock.

"I can not believe that my dream was ruined! God dammit!" He pushed the snooze button and growled. Anger leaking off of him as he searched for his cell phone. 

The anger subsided when he saw two replies from Marco, a smile plastered on his face when he read them while getting his uniform ready for his class that morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5!! Finally go around to writing it yay!  
> Sorry for this one being mainly text messages and kinda short -_-  
> Also Jean talks in text (Ex: instead of "you" he uses "u", "your" he uses "ur" etc: 
> 
> And there isn't much translations ether. (Thought I'd give that a break for a chapter. hehe)
> 
> Jean's (and some staff's) French Lines- (Thanks to Google Translate if there is any mistakes, let me know!!))  
> L'amour est difficile, mais comme un homme, vous devez accepter vos sentiments et faire ce que vous pensez est juste.-(Love is difficult, but as a man, you must accept your feelings and do what you think is right.)  
> Vous avez raison, merci Dimitri- (You are right, Thank you Dimitri)  
> Vous êtes très beau quand tu rougis, je pense à elle presque tout le temps et ça me donne envie de vous tenir près et ne jamais lâcher. Puis-je voir ce sourire de la vôtre nouveau bébé. s'il vous plaît?- (You are beautiful when you blush, I think about it almost all the time and it makes me want to hold you close and never let go. Can I see that smile of yours again baby, please?)
> 
>  
> 
> Marco's German Lines: (Same as Above ^^^^)  
> Ich bin jetzt sehr glücklich. Wie oh mein Gott meine Mutter hatte Recht: -(I am now very happy. Like oh my god my mother was right)  
> Jean, du machst mich lächeln, und Ich Hoffe Wir umarmen. Sie sind in perfekt zu mir und ich meine, dass aus der Tiefe meines Herzens.-(Jean, you make me smile, and I hope we embrace. You are perfect to me and I mean that from the bottom of my heart.)  
> Ich bin schockiert! Wie kann man nicht wie Mathematik !? (I am shocked! How do you not like Math!?)
> 
>  
> 
> [Come Visit Me on Tumblr if you'd like ](http://booksimonseesmorphine.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Man, writer's block sucks when it comes to Fics, but what's worse is when it comes to homework D:  
> Any who, I saw a post on Tumblr that had various AU ideas (credit to the person who came up with it, I apologize I forget your username) and immediately thought of our beloved Jean and Marco. This Fluff is just tooth rotting cute and I fan girled so hard at the ideas for this little story.   
> (Will be keeping it and 4 chapters for now) anyway enjoy my lovelies! <3
> 
> Jean's French Lines: (Thanks to Google Translate -if there is a mistake I apologize-)  
> -"Réveillez-vous Jean" (Wake up Jean)  
> -"Cinq minutes de plus maman" (Five more minutes mom)  
> -"maintenant fils" (Now son)  
> -"Bonjour monsieur" (Good morning sir)  
> -"télévision" (T.V)
> 
> Marco's German Lines: (Same as above ^^^^)  
> \- "Mama" (Mother)  
> -"Romantik" (Romance)  
> -"Lecker" (Delicious)   
> -"Sprechen Sie bald" (Talk Soon)


End file.
